El día en que te vi por primera vez
by DaIUu
Summary: Cuando en el medio de una guerra, una pequeña familia aumenta al nacer su luz de esperanza. Cuando un bonito niño de ojos verdes llega al mundo.


Era un caluroso día de verano, finales de Julio. Tres jóvenes hombres de aproximadamente 20 años se encontraban en el blanco pasillo de un hospital.  
Uno de ellos, de pelo castaño y ojos dorados, estaba sentado en una silla blanca frente a una puerta del mismo color, con el nº 11 grabado en plateado. El joven se veía tranquilo, el único de los tres en ese estado, aunque ansioso. Miraba a uno de los muchachos que lo acompañaban, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro sin que sus ojos de color avellana, ocultos detrás de unos finos lentes, se despegaran de la puerta, y revolviéndose cada tanto el cabello negro azabache naturalmente alborotado que en ese momento ya estaba completamente despeinado.  
Mientras, el tercer hombre, que antes estaba parado mirando de un lado al otro del pasillo como esperando a que llegara alguien, se sentaba al lado del castaño, Remus Lupin o Lunático como lo llamaban sus amigos, y le sonreía nerviosamente.  
- ¡Se está tardando mucho!- Este hombre, Sirius Black o Canuto, como solían decirle, tenía el pelo negro azulado, algo largo, que le caía elegantemente en la cara sin taparle sus ojos de color gris. Este comentario hizo que el hombre que estaba en el pasillo caminando de un lado a otro mirando fijamente la puerta lo mirara a él con una cara que expresaba claramente "..Con ese comentario no me ayudas demasiado.."  
Fue en ese momento que se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, Sirius dio vuelta rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban y suspiró resignado, ya llegaría. Ahora solo era Peter Pettigrew, un joven bastante petiso y de ojos marrones, amigo de ellos tres, que traía una bandeja con cuatro cafés..  
- ¿Todavía no..?- Las manos le temblaban tanto de los nervios que casi se tiraba las cuatro tacitas de café encima, y lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido por su amigo Remus que había agarrado rápidamente la bandeja, evitando que a Peter se le cayera encima. Al mismo tiempo que agarraba la bandeja Remus interrumpió lo que decía Peter..  
- ¡¿Pueden tranquilizarse los tres? Los partos suelen tardar unas cuantas horas, ya saldrá la medimaga y…- Los tres hombres lo miraban esperando que siguiera pero él calló de repente mirando a la puerta blanca, la cual una medimaga vestida con una túnica de color verde lima con el escudo del hospital, un hueso y una varita cruzados, había abierto y los miraba sonriente.  
- James Potter..- empezó a decir mirando a James- Es padre de un niño hermoso, tanto su esposa como su hijo están en perfectas condiciones. Puede pasar a verlos y permanecer con ellos un rato, pero luego tendrán que descansar.  
James, ansioso por ver a su esposa e hijo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder creer que era padre, siguió a la muchacha entrando por la puerta.  
Los otros tres hombres se quedaron afuera y Remus volvió a hablar:  
- Y tú, Sirius, tranquilízate, ella ya vendrá.  
Vieron a la medimaga volver a salir diciéndoles que no podían entrar hasta que ella volviera y se los permitiera.

Dentro de la habitación, la cual era toda blanca, James dirigió la vista hacia su amada esposa, Lily Evans, la cual estaba recostada en una cama, tapada con las sabanas y con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Bulto, que enseguida supo James Potter, era su hijito recién nacido.  
No pudo evitar que su sonrisa de felicidad se transformara en una de ternura y que sus ojos reflejaran toda la dulzura y el amor profundo que sentía por esas dos personas cuando vio como Lily le sonreía maternalmente al pequeño que tenía en brazos.  
Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y James pensó en lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía. Tenía el pelo rojo lacio y largo por la cintura, una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, cuerpo envidiable para muchas personas y unos llamativos ojos verdes esmeralda que demostraban siempre todo lo que pensaba y sentía, por lo menos a James, que sabía identificar cada diferente brillo en su mirada. Su esposo siempre decía que era perfecta.  
- James.. Es precioso.. Acércate.  
El joven se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en ella posando la mirada en su hijo, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no podía saber de que color los tenía.  
¡Ese bebé era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida! (Claro que su esposa era tan hermosa como él..) ¡No podía creer que aquel pequeñín fuera su hijo!  
- Tiene mi color de pelo- Comentó él con un brillo mezcla de emoción, felicidad y orgullo en la mirada.  
El bebé tenía muy poquito pelo negro en su cabecita. Su carita angelical, sus ojitos redondos (que aún mantenía cerrados), su pequeña nariz y su roja boquita junto a sus rosados cachetes y cuerpecito hacían que ni Lily ni James pudieran despegar la mirada de él y que no pudieran quitar esa sonrisa embobada que se les había formado.  
- Es tan lindo.. ¿No es hermoso, James?  
- Si, y parece tan.. Frágil, tan débil.. Es como..  
- Es como un angelito, ¿no?- Su marido le sonrió como toda respuesta.  
- ¡Y pensar que somos sus padres, Lil!  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- ¿Sabes de que color tiene los ojos?- el hombre preguntó curioso.  
- No, no los ha abierto mientras ha estado conmigo.  
- Espero que tenga los tuyos. Son tan hermosos..- Ella acerco su cara a la de él teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a la criaturita que tenía en brazos y lo beso dulcemente. Al separarse no dijeron nada más, no hacía falta que ninguno hablara, ambos sabían como se sentía el otro porque los dos se sentían igual, felices.. No habría otra forma de describir sus sentimientos más que la felicidad y el amor.

El silencio fue repentinamente roto por el chirrido que solo una puerta al abrirse o cerrarse podía producir.  
- ¿Puedes creerlo, James? ¡No nos dejaban pasar! ¡A mi! ¡A su padrino!  
- Shh,- lo calló Lily- No grites, lo despertarás- Ni James ni Lily habían despegado la vista de su bebé y pudieron notar que era igual que la pelirroja hubiera callado a Sirius, él ya había despertado a su ahijado.  
- ¿¡Ves! ¡Lo has despertado!- El pequeño empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, una vez que los tenía completamente abiertos los volvió a cerrar muy rápido ya que la luz era muy fuerte y le hacía daño.  
- Es un bebé hermoso..- Los otros tres merodeadores ya rodeaban la cama en la que Lily estaba acostada con el pequeño, Sirius era quien había hablado y miraba totalmente enternecido al bebito, era hermosísimo y tenía aquella carita de inocente que derretía a Sirius.  
- Sí, parece un angelito- Agrego Peter, tanto él como Remus miraban al bebé como si fuera la cosita más dulce del mundo.  
- ¿Ya decidieron el nombre?  
La única mujer presente en la habitación y su adorado esposo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y orgullosa antes de que ella contestara.  
- Será Harry.. Harry James Potter.  
- Bonito nombre - comentó Remus sonriendo, ninguno podía despegar la vista del bebé, que había vuelto a abrir sus profundos y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda tan iguales a los de su madre.  
El niño los miraba con curiosidad, como preguntando "¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?"  
Entonces Lily acercó más a su hijo contra su cuerpo.  
- Hola pequeñito.. ¿Eres bonito, eh?- el tono de voz que estaba utilizando hizo reír al bebito - Sí que lo eres - añadió con su voz normal haciéndole muecas graciosas, provocando que Harry siguiera riendo. Era la risita más pura, más dulce, más contagiosa y que más alegría transmitía que los que se encontraban en esa habitación habían escuchado jamás.  
James no podía, ni quería, despegar la vista de su esposa y su hijo.. Era una escena tan dulce, tan linda..  
- James, ¿quieres cargarlo?- El pelinegro pudo ver como Lily le alcanzaba su hijo para que lo sostuviera él en sus brazos.  
- Pero.. no se como cargar a un bebé..  
Lily le mostró la forma en que debía poner los brazos y le puso al bebito en ellos.  
Al tener contacto con la suave piel de su pequeño, James sintió una ternura y amor sorprendentes recorrer cada parte de su ser, era una sensación única, hermosa e irremplazable la de tener a aquel pequeño en sus brazos por primera vez.  
Harry sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa en su dulce rostro y sus manitos se dirigieron al pelo de su padre, agarrando un mechón y tirando de él. James cuando sintió a su hijito tirar de su pelo puso una cara muy graciosa, que expresaba entre diversión y frustración, haciendo reír al pequeñito.  
- ¿Puedo?- Sirius tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro y miraba al niño con una mirada llena de cariño rara de ver en él si no miraba a sus amigos.  
James con un suspiró le dio su hijo a Sirius.  
- Hola ahijadito.. Soy Sirius, pequeño. Tu hermoso padrino que te quiere mucho y te va a cuidar siempre, ¿sabes?- Al escuchar estas palabras tanto James como Lily (que sin embargo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con lo de "tu hermoso padrino..") sonrieron, habían hecho una excelente elección del padrino. Sirius daría todo por su ahijado y los padres del niño se dieron cuenta de ello con solo ver el brillo especial en su mirada.  
Fue en ese momento que la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y todos se dieron vuelta, pensando que había sido la medimaga, sin embargo, ninguno se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de su edad, morocha y de ojos claros sonreírles y decirles con cara de lamentarlo, "¡Hola, siento la tardanza!"  
Todos le contestaron el saludo, poniendo los ojos en blanco en el caso de James y Remus, rodando los ojos Sirius y Peter y sonriendo resignada en el caso de Lily, era bien sabido por ellos que Jessica Anderson siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.  
Sirius, todavía sosteniendo al bebé, se acercó a la recién llegada hasta que la cara de ella quedaba a muy poca distancia de la de él, y acercando más su rostro junto sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso a modo de saludo. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastar a su ahijado que se encontraba entre su cuerpo y el de su novia. Separándose lentamente le sonrió y levantó sus brazos, mostrando al pequeño que tenía en ellos y haciendo que Jessica, la mejor amiga de Lily mirara al bebé. - Es preciosísimo..  
El bebé paso a sus brazos y ella lo miró dulcemente, ese niño era hermoso, sus ojos.. sus ojos verdes la hipnotizaban, reflejaban dulzura, amor, vida, cariño, ternura, y tenían un aire de inocencia que los hacía sumamente especiales, que los hacía diferentes.  
"Dulce y especial, esas son las palabras para describir a este niño, a ese bebé recién nacido, al fruto del amor de mi mejor amiga y James", pensó Jessica cuando el niño río por las muecas graciosas que Sirius hacía con una risa pura y suave.  
- Jessy, ¿paso algo para que llegaras a esta hora?- Lily miraba algo preocupada a su amiga, era común que llegara tarde a todos lados, pero le había prometido estar ahí temprano..  
- Lo siento, Lily.. solo me retrase, no fue por nada grave.- Miró a su amiga con cara de súplica para que le perdonara.  
Lily asintió a sus palabras. No se iba a enojar por eso, estaba suficientemente acostumbrada a la impuntualidad de su amiga.  
Los adultos callaron, todos observando como Sirius hacía reír a Harry, era increíble como el joven miraba al pequeño, su mirada reflejaba una mezcla de determinación, amor, ternura y seriedad ya que sabía que no estaban en tiempos fáciles para que un niño creciera, y él estaba determinado a cuidar de Harry hasta con su propia vida. Pasase lo que pasase siempre iba a estar al lado de ese pequeño que había llegado a su vida el 31 de Julio de 1980.  
Entonces fue cuando Remus le pregunto divertido si le dejaba cargar al bebé y de las manos del licántropo el niño pasó a los brazos de Peter para después, volver a los de su madre y al rato cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente.

Conversaron un rato de Harry, lo felices que estaban, sobre como estaba la situación en el mundo mágico y sobre otras cosas hasta que la medimaga entró en la habitación diciéndoles que tanto la sra. Potter y el pequeño Harry debían descansar.  
- Esperen..- justo en el momento en que todos estaban empezando a salir por la puerta Lily los detuvo, preguntándole a la medimaga si antes de que salieran podía hablar unos minutos de algo con Sirius y Jessica, pidiéndoles a todos, excepto James, si podían salir..  
Los tres adultos, a punto de salir por la puerta, dieron media vuelta volviéndose a acercar a la blanca cama en la que Lily Evans Potter estaba recostada con Harry, del cual no despegaba la mirada, en sus brazos. Los tres miraban a la mujer interrogantes hasta que ella habló..  
- Necesitaba pedirles un favor a ti y a Sirius- miraba a Jessica- Quiero que me prometan que si nos llegara a pasar algo a mi y a James cuidarán de él- al decir esto posó la vista en su hijo- y quiero que en ese caso, lo protejan de todo y le hagan saber que tanto yo como James lo amamos.. y que siempre vamos a estar con él..  
Sirius y Jessy se miraron, no hacía falta que Lily les pidiera eso, ambos lo sabían, darían todo por aquel pequeño y lo cuidarían siempre. James solo asentía al comentario de Lily, dando a entender así, que él pensaba igual.  
- ¡¿Bromeas Lily? No hace falta que menciones eso, lo protegería con mi propia vida si hiciera falta, es mi ahijadito, daría todo por él.  
- Yo igual chicos- aseguró Jessica mirando a Lily y luego a James- no hacía falta que me lo pidan, haría cualquier cosa por él de todos modos.. para algo soy su madrina.. se los prometo, lo cuidaré siempre.  
- Les prometo que cuidaré siempre de él. Sin embargo a ustedes no les va a pasar nada, no será necesario que nadie de su vida por este angelito.- Sirius se había quedado pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja, "si algo nos llegara a pasar a mi y a James" era como si creyera que algo les pasaría. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella idea absurda.. no les pasaría nada a sus amigos.. estaba seguro.  
Los cuatro volvieron a mirar al bebé, ya no hacía falta decir nada más. Sirius, Jessica y James, después de despedirse debidamente de su hijo y su esposa, salieron por la puerta diciéndole a la medimaga que ya podía entrar.

* * *

_"Y ese fue el día en que te vi por primera vez, Harry. El día en que supe que debía estar con vos siempre, que debía cuidarte y protegerte, que debía quererte, y no dejarte solo nunca. El día en el que prometí hacerlo, cuidarte, hacerme cargo de ti si algo llegaba a sucederle a tus padres, pero falle, te falle a ti, les falle a tu padre y a tu madre, le falle a Jessy..__  
__No estuve allí solo porque quería vengarme, en vez de pensar en ti pensé en mi, en lo que a mi me hacía sentir bien. No pensé en el odio que sentirían tus tíos hacia ti. No pensé en que había prometido cuidarte.__  
__Estaba cegado por el odio que sentía hacia Peter por haber traicionado la confianza de tus padres, estaba cegado también por el dolor y la rabia de haber perdido a mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano y a mi amiga, a la dulce Lily, sin hablar de la culpa que sentía por haber sido yo el que había sugerido que Pettigrew fuera el guardián secreto.. Solo pensé en mi y lo siento, cuanto lo lamento.. No pude estar con vos solo por ir a buscar a la rata traidora, actitud que me valió 12 largos años separado de ti en Azkaban.__  
__Y después.. cuando volví a estar con vos sentí una alegría inmensa, cuando tenías trece años.. ya no eras aquel bebé de un año y medio que había visto por última vez.. como quise haber estado siempre a tu lado, maldije a Peter, a Voldemort, a Azkaban y a mi mismo por haberte dejado, jamás me lo perdonaré. Y solo estuve poco más de dos años a tu lado esa vez, no dure mucho, a los dos años de estar juntos (aunque no tanto como me hubiese gustado) caí a través de este velo, en el cual me encuentro.. como me gustaría volver Harry.. solo por estar con vos,. para protegerte, ayudarte, quererte y para no extrañarte como te extraño. Solo espero que Remus cuide de ti por mi, y que algún día te cruces con Jessy en tu camino, ella solo se alejó porque no podía soportar lo que había pasado con tus padres, con Peter y conmigo.. yo no volví a verla después de aquella noche, nunca más la vi.. pero espero que vos te la encuentres algún día y ella cuide de ti como lo hubiera hecho yo de estar a tu lado."_


End file.
